Sunken
Sunken is a male Seawing with a deep desire for construction. He a Sea Dragon from The Pyrrhian Galaxy. Appearance "Green. Do I really need to explain more?" His scales are a deep blueish green, with darker overscales and brighter fins. Like all Sea Dragons, he doesn't have bright glowing scales, so he turned one of his eyes into a machine, able to turn on the light and stream video directly from his eye. He is often seen in a space suit, which although it says "Pyrrhian Space Program" on it, is really just a cover up for the group he's in now, as he left the PSP long ago. He has some tinfoil inside his suit to pass security, and often a little metal cusp around his horn which can be tracked if you can hack it or are a member of the Rebellion Front. One of his talons is made of metal, and can connect into distant virus signals, able to damage and steal data from machines if able to break security. Personality "Such rigid divisions must be broken down if freedom is to be obtained. Our government is too short-sighted and detached to see that." Sunken is smart, but a bit grumpy. Dragons say he acts a lot more like a Skywing than a Seawing (or Sea dragon). Most of his add-ons are by his own design, some created during his career at the PSP, some created with the Rebellion Pyrrhia Front in mind, such as his metallic talon. He despises the government, disagreeing of their strict division of the tribes. He disagrees, but denied a chance to be in government decisions due to his failing health, he quit, tearing off a tracker in his ear. (Which left a long and unappealing tear in his ear.) Sunken is clever at robotics, but his body proves quite frail in combat. He has malabsorption of vitamins, a genetic condition in his linage that has now started to rear it's head in his middle age. Sunken doesn't like it, but he's faced with his soon death, wasting away alive, and medicine is beginning to fail him. History " Leave me be. Let me go do what I want." From birth, he was not the strongest dragonet. Each dragon in his family had a genetic condition which caused them to waste away alive, unable to absorb vitamins and minerals from their food until they eventually died. Yet it had little effect as a dragonet, but became worse over time. He grew up as a thin, rather nerdy dragonet. And while the government could cure world hunger, they couldn't cure dragon nature, and naturally, he was bullied a lot. As he grew up, he realized just how set his life was. His parents wanted him to be space explorers like them, however, he was much too weak for actual long-distance missions, instead set on ad campaigns and helping with take-offs. His father died of their genetic condition after Sunken left his job to visit him in the hospital. A few weeks later, Sunken tried to return to his job, but it felt empty. He never enjoyed it much, but this added stress made it a nightmare. So he left, and tried to get a new job. He tried to become a robot-creator, making gadgets and tiny bots. He realized how much pressure their was to stay in tribal roles then, as evidenced by his peers and even some aspects of the government himself. After failing to get a say in the government itself, he left. He soon joined the Rebellion Pyrrhia Front, where he is today. Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters